A Demon's Mate
by enieedrarry
Summary: Being banished to a different realm Tom gains Demonic abilities, only to return back to the world and find out fourteen years have passed. Getting rid of an insane headmaster and convincing a fourteen year old boy your meant to be together, and his whole life is a lie... well Lord Voldemort is going to be busy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No... the entire series of Harry Potter is not mine.**

Main Pairings(Top/Bottom): Tom(Voldemort)/ Harry, Lucius/Narcissa, Sirius/Remus, Rodolphus/Luna, Rabastan/Ron, Barty/George, Fenrir/Fred

Plot: Lord Voldemort is begged to help out the Potter family, unfortunately he only managed to save Harry by planting a piece of his soul in him. But since the second he saw the babe he knew there was more. Being banished to a different realm he gains Demonic abilities, only to return back to the world and find out fourteen years have passed. Still keeping the prophecy in his thoughts; even if Dumbledore twisted it, Tom has to find a way to get Harry on the dark side and defeat the headmaster. The truth must be known.

_A/N Oh come on Harry, I'm sure the dark side doesn't only have cookies, if you know what I mean ;)_

Chapter One

**-August 1, 1981-  
**  
It was dark, a gloomy purple fog was illuminating the grounds he walked on. Trees, hills, and bodies decorated the dimension he was in. The smell of decay, moist air, and sex floated around. He heard noises all around him; high pitched laughs, snickering, crackling, and whispers. His dark blue eyes flickered from the movement around him; the movements were of bodies and animals running around, sitting in circles, or enjoying orgy's. They were not regular humans and animal. Some were combined. The head of a horse on a body of a man, or the head of a man on a large bird. Some had horns, others had tails. He didn't show any emotion for it didn't bother him. Though as he walked past a group playing poker of some sorts he let his eyes fall on the "money" they were playing for. The money was parts of their body cut off with blood and black ink covering the winnings.

He had a relatively good idea where he was, since he had read of places where your spirit would travel to once your body died. Most of the time your spirit was sucked into random dimensions and there was no way back. Alas he was in the Realm of Demons, but to calm your conscious he was not at all frightened; he was excited. Excited that he could learn new things and gain abilities(if he made deals with demons). Though he didn't mind the concept of the realm, he voiced his an annoyance.

"Can they not quiet down?" he said with a displeased hiss.

"I am afraid they do not know the true meaning of silence."

The man raised his eyes to meet with a face that would have made any person scream until their throat became sore and tears sprouted from their eyes. Fortunately he wasn't one to do that- he just blinked.

"Now that is a sad truth." he drawled and crossed his arms. He let his eyes observe the demon in front of him that wore a black cloak with its hood drawn up- if it was to keep his features hidden it was not doing an admirable job. The cloak looked dusty and of thick material which reached down to drag on the ground. This demon was tall and surpassed his height by an abundance, keep in mind he was not a short man, but it added to the powerful figure. The demons rough voice then spoke to him with an amused manner,

"Tom Riddle," the demon paused and let a cruel smile adorn thin lips to show off sharp teeth. "Such an interesting human you were."

Tom sneered at the creature and narrowed his eyes, "I will not be here long, I assure you."

It chuckled with what sounded to be little humor giving the hairs on the back of Tom's neck a reason to stand. The demon's red eyes sparkled with mirth as he stared down at Tom as if knowing the man did not enjoy being looked down upon like a small child.

"Oh I do not doubt it, Mr. Riddle. I do not doubt it." the demon then lifted his large spider like hand and Tom had the urge to flinch when the freezing fingers caressed his pale cheek. "Such dark beauty." it whispered, as if obsessed.

Tom had a vacant expression as the fingers danced across his high cheek bones, tracing a straight nose, strong jaw and pale pink lips. Although he did not mind having the attention of a strong and high class demon- from the looks of it- but he felt uneasy at the way it undressed him with red gleaming eyes. It was not new to him either being fawned over, much less by a male, but he was used to being the dominant partner. The aggressive alpha; he still was, but he did not want to risk his spirit's diminish from this demon.

"I have a proposition for you, Mr. Riddle." the demon said as he let his fingers slip into Tom's black hair which was soft to the touch.

"And this... proposition entails?" he asked getting annoyed with the placement of the demons hand.

The creature gave a feral grin and bent down so his breath, that smelled of rotten flesh, ghosted over the man's face. "I want a night with you."

Tom swallowed the little bit of saliva which had not dried in his mouth and turned his dark eyes to red ones, "What will I gain?"

The demon smirked and straightened letting his hand fall from the thick silky hair. At his full height he said, "Me... and a ticket out of here." the man merely raised a dark brow in response, the demon took this as a sign to elaborate. "I will merge with you- mainly my soul. It will allow you to have all my abilities, and very little of my body attributes. Your mind and soul will be yours still, only with... demonic improvements. I will not be a voice in your head or like a second soul within you with its own opinion, but -as I said earlier- be blended together with your being. You might be darker than before, but I think you won't mind."

Tom's blank stare was betraying his mind as it was currently running a million miles an hour. What was the catch? Why did the demon want to help him? Was it a trick?

Red eyes connected with dark blue. The demon was obviously excited for his answer and Tom could not figure out why it seemed almost...desperate. He surely did not want to stay here forever; that was for sure. Tom finally voiced a thought,

"Why do you propose this?"

The creature sneered at the question and looked around at his surroundings. "I am King Beleth, and I control 85 legions. Not that many. Having to live here eternally with the same legions gets... exhausting." tapping his chin the demon, Beleth, replied as if in deep thought. "The last time I went to the human world was, I believe, in 907 A.D." Tom blinked at the sudden change in the demon when red eyes became hooded as the same hand came up and caressed Tom's throat, "Although I have to admit, having you in my bed is the leading reason. Plus when you die I return here in my current state, but that won't be for a long, long time. I have nothing to lose."

Tom Riddle thought it over and found it was his best option. He needed to go back soon to the human world. All this knowledge he would gain from it, all the powers. It would be enough, and more than enough to kill that pedophile headmaster and maybe even to help him rule the wizarding world. Looking at the vile creature he replied with a smirk,

"I am all yours, Beleth.**"**

Next chapter: Tom get's butt raped...I know I hate it too, he only belongs to Harry damnit!...but what can I do? The plot bunny demands it from me! Plus the ritual is going to be thrown last in the mix.

_A/N: Now, now how hard is it? Oh i didn't mean it that way ;) but can't you just write a review, a little small one? More reviews faster the uploads you know._  
_Toodles~ *off to record Harry and Tom get freaky*__**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **** Are you stupid, or dense? I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I am a little disappointed that I had so many favorites and story followers on my story..but only 5 reviews? Come on you guys! *crosses arms, shakes head* and here I thought you wanted me to make them have some descriptive gay sex together?...oh well**

**Fanfiction Lover:**** Grins evilly. My, my, my you certainly are free willed aren't you? I concur with you, Tom is an evil bastard that deserves to only thrust wildly and ruthlessly into Harry's tight little **** hearing Harry's scream and pleas of- *cough* Excuse me, I seem to have gotten ahead of myself. Anyway, I have never EVER in my life read a bottom Tom fic, or written one, where he is romantically involved with Harry. I plan to keep it that way. I tried to write the scene of Tom and the Demon...unfortunately that was a grand failure *shudders, rolls shoulders, thumps head against desk trying to get image out*. Sniper? *chuckles* Go right ahead, I don't mind if you shoot that bunny down. Quite a hassle of an animal. Plus, it would be amusing and entertaining. Well, what can I say? Don't bookmark it, bookmark it. I don't mind. I actually am honoured you wrote me that *smirks* (made my day, couldn't stop smiling at that bunny part.) Thank you for even glancing at my story, and reviewing. **

**Chapter Two**

The Dark Lord felt humiliated, dirty, and utter repugnance. Never in his life had he have to endure such embarrassment. The demon had done the deed and was now drawing signs used for the ritual while Tom marinated in self hatred. Standing he stretched lean muscles, feeling his back and neck crack. He needed a shower, a long one with water temperature scorching to cleanse his god like body. Nose twitching, he was proud he hadn't even bat an eyelash when Beleth had... began. He remembered the creature commanding him to make some sort of expression, or sound but Tom had remained silent, mind off in a daydream. He hadn't even been aroused, who would be? The creature was a revolting sight.

"It is time." Beleth announced taking Tom's large hand and bringing him over to a circle he had finished drawing with demon blood. Beleth stood in the middle of the circle with Tom right in front of him, anger seething through every pore. "Come now Tom, do not act so distant. You must work with me for this to work."

Tom sneered in disgust, but nodded. Beleth took his large hands, cutting them both on the palm with a silver blade. The dark wizard raised a brow when the creature did the same, but instead of red blood out came thick black liquid. Beleth then pressed their left palms together, efficiently mixing the blood. Then with his right he held Tom's hand in front of his lips, and his in front of Tom's. Lapping at Voldemorts blood, the demon mentioned for him to do the same. Beleth then chanted in latin,

"Meum sanguinem, sanguinem tuum. Anima mea, anima tua. Alterum nobis factus est. Ego, rex Beleth, transite ad vos, Tom Marvolo Riddle, omnibus e meis potentiae. Usque ad mortem pars animas nostras (1)."

Tom began to feel dizzy as he continued to swallow the creatures blood, his heartbeat raced faster and faster. Switching over to greek, Beleth bit into Tom's palm, his red eyes glowing.

"Ο λόγος του Σατανά είναι νόμος, και εγώ τον ακολουθώ. Κανένας κανόνας δεν έχει σπάσει. Αυτός είναι ο θνητός οικοδεσπότης μου, και εγώ δικός του. Μοιραζόμαστε ένα σώμα και μια ψυχή.(2)."

Tom was sweating, his body on fire from the liquid quickly filling him. The demon grinned and let him fall to the floor, blood dripping from his jaw. Finally he said, "Ut confundantur, et fiet!(3)" The man convulsed and screamed as his body was ripped and boiling. It felt like hours passed as Tom laid there screaming for his life, feeling changes within him. He would black out then regain consciousness, only to black out again. On and on went the ritual, it was never ending pain.

Soon though, he remembered, the demon was laughing as he turned to black goo. Goo which traveled until it covered all of the the Dark Lord's body, muffling his gut ripping screams. Voldemort's body temperature decreased to cold levels when screams ceased, spasms ended, heart rate slowed. Tom's eyes began to turn a dark shade of maroon and his body stretched to a taller height. The contours of his face become more pronounced, body more robust, fingers almost spider like.

As his breath slowed and memories flashed through his mind that were not his own, power glowed from his fingertips, and he began to chuckle. His voice sounded deathly to his own ears, deeper and without soul. All noise came to a halt as they heard his dark mirthless laughter, with wide red eyes. Creatures cowered away from him as he began to stand, body shaking from exertion. He towered over everything, and Tom loved it. He loved the feeling of power thrumming through his veins, that were filled with purple substance. He loved the feeling of fear and respect from the others creatures around him.

A large evil grin over powered his face. Stretching a long arm and fingers he whispered, "Human realm." and vanished from sight.

* * *

The Death Eaters were bowed low as their new Lord, Lord Malfoy, pranced in with a sneer plastered on his face. His wife and child trembling as they followed him in, they feared him for he had changed into a power hungry madman. No one moved in fear the man would blast the killing curse their way, for he was known to not be tolerant. Maybe that was a good thing, perhaps it wasn't. Lord Malfoy had made countless enemies in his reign of 12 years. All of them powerful men.

That is why not all of his Death Eaters were as loyal as one would think; mainly Bellatrix Lestrange. She would always find a way to betray him, but continued to serve him well; awaiting the day her true master would rise. Mrs. Lestrange refused to believe her true Lord had died. Voldemort always had a plan, always. He would save the world from the decay Malfoy was leading it to.

Bella snorted in amusement when she saw the piece of rubbish who had claimed himself the new lord. Her master wouldn't be pleased. In fact she thought he'd kill the blonde ponce on the spot.

"Bella, are you amused by something?" the blond man asked, a disdainful sneer on his lips.

The woman stood from her half assed bow and placed a hand on her hip, wicked smile on her lips. "As a matter a fact, blondie, I am." Malfoy gritted his teeth in aggravation when she continued as she looked at her nails, "I find your little catwalk amusing."

The blonde man gripped his wand and shouted, face turning a shade of purple. "CRUCIO!"

Bella grinned through her pained wheezes, for she was used to more intense crucios than Malfoy could ever imagine, and stood tall with a defiant face. This angered the man greatly watching as the woman lifted her chin and crackled. Ending the curse with a flare of his wand Malfoy signaled for two death Eaters to hold her down. Bella struggled, pushing and kicking the men away, but eventually surcummed to their strenghth and was pinned to the floor. An ugly sneer on her red lips.

"So low Malfoy, using muggle means. My sister deserves better than a twit like you!"

"SILENCE!" the man shouted, wand pointed in between her eyes. Eye's wide with rage, fingers clenching his wand, the blonde breathed harshly. And then an evil cackle began to bubble from his lips, he turned away and walked towards the dais twirling his wand in the process. "I am above all of you!" he shouted and viciously turned to face his followers, watching them cringe at his tone, "I demand RESPECT! I am the new Dark Lord and you shall bow before me!"

The hall was dead silent as a cold chill passed through the room, one that seeped into their bones. The temperature dropped dramatically, and lights flickered. Hairs on the back of their necks rose to a stand when a deep chuckle floated around the room. Instantly Malfoy gripped his wand tightly, fear evident in his eyes.

"W-Who's there?!" he shouted into the stilled room.

Another chilling chuckle emitted from, it seemed, every corner of the large hall. It echoed off the walls, as minutes passed in sacred silence.

"Your Lord." a harsh voice whispered next to the blonde's ear. Malfoy spinned around in the voices direction, wand pointed at thin air, eyes flickering to every moving shadow.

"No!" Lucius claimed, legs trembling from fright, sweat dripping off his forehead.

"I think yes."

Lucius turned around once again and was assaulted with the sight of a inhumanly tall cloaked figure. The figures hand shot up and wound long fingers around a trembling hand holding a wand. A evil grin only visible from under the hood made Lucius whimper in fright.

"A-A-A-A-Av-v-v-v-vada-"

The cloaked figure snickered and snapped the blondes wand in a swift movement. The figure let his hood fall when he began to chuckle again at the horrified look on Lucius' face.

"Now, now Lucius. Trying to cast the killing curse on me? For shame." Voldemort drawled. The hall was filled with gasps, and whimpers when they saw his face. Looking down at the blonde with swirling red eyes stood a man who resembled the handsome Lord Voldemort they thought to be dead. But this man, albeit breathtaking, struck fear in them with his overpowering height and intense colored eyes.

"Good bye, Lucius." Lord Voldemort purred, and wide gray eyes was the last thing that anyone saw before Malfoy turned into a pile of ash on the floor. The entire hall stayed paralyzed with shock. Their true Lord was back, and he looked more powerful than ever.

The tall man dropped the piece of wand he was holding and sauntered to his rightful seat. Legs stretched out, the Dark Lord lounged on his throne, an evil smirk gracing his elegant features. "My faithful followers. Did you miss me?"

Bellatrix snickered and whispered quietly to herself, "He's baaaack."

**A/N**

**Like, hate, don't care? Review...because I care. I care about the future of the wonderful sex scene to come between a delicate Harry and ruthless Tom. So yes, I care.**

**1: My blood, your blood. My soul , your soul. One we become. I, King Beleth, pass over to you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, all of my powers. Until death part our souls. **

**2: (in greek) Satan's word is law, and I am following. No rule has been broken. This mortal shall be my host, and I his. We share one body and one soul. **

**3: We merge, and it shall be done.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter is not mine. *goes in dark room, sits on floor staring straight ahead at wall, and begins to flick lights on and off.* Thank you for reminding me it wasn't.**

_Thank you for all those who reviewed._

_FanFicton Lover: __ *snickers at awed expression, and bows dramatically* You are quite welcome, I like people like you who aren't afraid to comment on their true feelings. You also have a special place in my heart, and have successfully caught my attention. *smirks, and starts observing* No need to apologize my little sphinx, it made my day (your comment). And I was diagnosed with psychopathic tendencies, so you have no need to worry about my view on your mental health. *sneers in disgust* Why are you self conscious? You sound like a admirable companion and acquaintance to me. *crackles in delight* I thought I was the only one to think movie Voldemort was goddamn sexy! *goes into daydream* Man what I wouldnt give to be able to see him naked, preferably naked and in an indecent act, actually naked and participating in that indecent act with Harry. *grins* Anyway thank you for admiring my work, I know i'm not the best writer (my grammar and spelling need work *winces* I mean I spelled "last thing" wrong! Come the fuck on!... I blame that on spell check *sneers*) Thank you for bookmarking and becoming my fan. Plus, that must have been the, dare I say, cutest act I have ever seen. Happy dance? *chuckles, lips curl up into a wicked smile* Oh I hope you are satisfied with my response, lovely. *caresses your cheek* Boy, or girl? Hmm, why don't you decide. *retreats and looks over to plot bunny* He's black. I will be careful, once again, Thank You. Until next time my little sphinx._

**Chapter Three**

**August, 26. 1994**

**Riddle Manor**

Fourteen years have passed since Lord Voldemort had "died". That night was forever imprinted in his memory, the face of a young child and a scream for help. Round green eyes crying, little arms reaching out for comfort. Dumbledore standing over Evan's body, and a wand pointed at him. He remembered feeling a part of his soul split and enter into the child's when he was hit with the killing curse. But years had passed, for the man it had felt like barely a day in the Demon Realm. Voldemort left the human realm at 55, and entered at the age of 69; however, he felt and looked younger than ever. He felt like a crisp 30 year old, ready to blast any obstacle down.

Lord Voldemort was never more powerful. Everyone knew this when they watched him eliminate Malfoy, as if he was an unsightly bug. No wand was seen on him, nor did he say a spell. Then again, who needed a wand? All Voldemort needed was imagination, and the deed was done. Yes, power was exciting because it demanded respect, fear, and awe. Everything in one box, with a pretty little bow to top it off. The man was invincible, he could feel it in his very core.

How could this have a downside? You might scoff at the silly notion of a "downside", and many will, but one must not look over the fact that power creates fear. Fear creates rebellion. Rebellion, thus, creates a big pain in his ass. One Voldemort didn't need to experience once again. The Dark Lord already knew his followers feared him greatly, by his actions with Malfoy. Maybe he should have played around with the blonde ponce before finishing him off, but then again he had been swimming with the thrill of magic running through his veins. He was clouded with power in those moments, he just had to release it. Now, though, he had regained his control.

Going back to the topic of his minions; Voldemort had to find the perfect balance between fear and respect. That was why he stood in the shadows of the grand hall listening to the whispered conversations. He had called a meeting, but hadn't made himself known; they probably thought him late. Voldemort scoffed, _what would a Dark Lord be doing to be late to a meeting? _He glided through the darkness of the room, shadows clinging on to his cloak. No one had noticed swift movements through the darkness; even if, they probably just thought their eyes were playing tricks. The man smirked as he circled the room, a cold air creating goosebumps on his minions. The conversations slowly came to a halt once every one noticed something amiss in the hall. The walls seemed to move, air seemed to chill, shadows seemed to stretch. Suddenly the Death Eaters stood from their seats when a deep chuckle came from the very back of the room and a tall man strided forward, cloak flowing from his wide steps towards the head of the table. Their Dark Lord carried himself with a deathly cold air, darkness clinging to him as if begging for attention.

"You may sit," his voice flowed over the hall taking a seat in the large chair at the end of the dark table. His red eyes, visible from underneath the hood, swept through faces. "My faithful followers, I have come to understand Dumbledore has a new pet."

He watched as Bellatrix giggled and nodded her head, blurting out, "Harry Potter!" as if it was a secret. He always found the witches personality humorous, unless she was trying to lure him to bed. Which he wouldn't for all he could focus on was her yellow teeth, it made him shiver in disgust.

Lifting a brow at the response, the man placed his chin on a hand letting his head rest against the appendage. "Evan's half blood child? Now why would that be...Dolohov, care to elaborate?"

His newly appointed second in command turned striking blue eyes at him and bowed his head, showing respect. "Yes my Lord. Potter was announced, by Dumbledore, to have deflected the Killing curse back at you. He was proclaimed 'The Boy Who Lived', since then Dumbledore seems to have taken a liking to the boy. Claiming him his heir and such."

Voldemort leaned back in his chair, a deep drawl came forth. "Well then, we better not interfere with the Chosen One." Bellatrix was the first to crackle at his joke, soon to be followed by the others with quiet snickers. Soon enough he let his smile drop, "We must snatch him away from that old coot! Taking away the Boy Who Lived and leading him back to the rightful side... how I can't wait."

The meeting continued well into the night. They discussed their plans on corrupting Hogwarts and the apparent Golden Boy. Voldemort had decided he would go in and take Potter himself. Knowing his dimwitted followers couldn't charm a young boy into the shadows, well not without using cookies and such. He would have to think on the Gryffindor's level. Surely the boy wanted more than an old man as his mentor? As a friend?

The meeting was coming to a close, but Voldemort knew he needed to address a certain subject with Severus. The man seemed to be daydreaming, he seemed unsure.

"You are all dismissed, except for you Severus."

The man stiffened but stayed seated as pops of apperation sounded around him. Voldemort rose from his chair, pulling his hood back he walked over to the potions master. Glancing down at the man he began, "I know what you are thinking, Severus. But I assure you it is all false."

He heard Severus inhale sharply, "How can I be so sure you didn't kill her?"

Voldemort snorted, "Can't even trust my word? Has that old man violated you to the point of no return?"

The greasy haired man bristled, onyx eyes found red. "No. But I need-"

"You need proof. Yata, yata, yata. Really now, hanging around with those Gryffindors has affected you, Severus." narrowing his eyes, Voldemort sneered, "It's degrading to us Slytherin's, Snape." pushing a pensive towards the professor he nodded, "Go on."

The Dark Lord watched as Severus dipped his head in the water, turning away from the man Voldemort walked over to a portrait of his mother which hanged over a chimney. She was hideous, that much he knew. But all the same, she had the same smirk he wore occasionally. He remembered the first time he had confronted his father, he was taken back. It was like looking at his older self; how naive he was to think the man would take him in with open arms. Snarling he looked away to see Severus barely raising his head from the bowl.

"Do you believe me now?"

Severus stood from his seat and walked over to him, kneeling at his feet. "I should have never doubted you my Lord."

Said Lord smirked, "Let it not happen again, I won't be as forgiving." looking away from the man he looked over the hall with little interest, "I need a favor, Severus."

"My Lord?"

"I understand Professor Quirrell was fired?"

The potions master nodded, "He had a mental break down last term."

Once again turning to examine his mother, Voldemort said, "You will tell your Headmaster a friend of yours is looking for a teaching position." by now the man was standing with a confused expression, "I want you to get an appointment for Trent Bogdanov(1). He wishes to apply for the job."

"Who is this Mr. Bogdanov, my Lord?"

Voldemort sneered and faced the shorter man, an evil gleam in his eyes. "Me of course. I will need some polyjuice potion, something close to my build and looks- as to not put too much strain on my magic."

Severus smirked and nodded, "My Lord will you provide a hair for me, or shall I find someone suitable?"

Voldemort looked pensive for a moment, looking out a window. "No. No, I think I shall search." Staying quiet for a moment Voldemort licked his lips, "Also, brew me a Ame sœur(2) potion."

The potions master raised a brow, that certainly was a interesting choice of potion. "My Lord?"

Voldemort's voice hardened, "I will not provide an explanation, Severus."

The man allowed his Death Eater to leave and promptly walked to his office. There laid a book which he had yet to finish reading. He had discovered earlier Grindelwald had gone mad, losing his mind because of a demon which possessed and soon overtook him. But since his soul mate abandoned him, it was easier for that demon to destroy his soul. Voldemort realized, without a soul mate, ones own soul would be devoured by the demon soon enough. If he had one, which was highly unlikely, but if he did... it meant his soul would not belong to him but to his mate. Therefore the demon couldn't overpower him.

Voldemort signed as he massaged his temples. _If I don't have one I will just have to create one... how, I don't know._

**A/N **

**Forgive my insolence, but I need to lay out the story before we get into Harry and Voldemort meeting and ...stuff. We will definitely meet Harry in the next chapter!**

**1. Bogdanov is a Russian surname, bogdan meaning "gift of god" **

**2. soul mate**

**Review...I know you want to...go ahead...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Just to clear things up: ****Yes, Bogdanov is a russian name, therefore I suggest you pronounce it with a russian accent to spice up your day (or night). **

**Also I returned to school, and thus it will affect my updates. No worries though, I will keep a steady schedule of one, or two chapters a week.**

**Chapter Four**

**September, 1. 1994**

**Hogwarts Castle**

Lord Voldemort, now disguised as Trent Bogdanov, smirked at his reflection. The muggle he had killed was one of russian and british descent, and had been the closest at resembling his physique. Though the muggle wasn't equally handsome as himself, since no one compared to Lord Voldemort's god like appearance, it would have to suffice. It had been enough to charm Dumbledore with a few "enthusiastic" grins, and an "unicorn loving" personality. The Dark Lord visibly shuddered at an image of himself hugging a unicorn, rainbow in the background, presented itself. A knock on his door drew him out of his thoughts, followed by a overly happy voice,

"My boy, are you in there? I was in great hopes of accompanying you to the great hall, I even brought some Lemon Drops!...Hello?... Oh dear, I hope he didn't get lost-"

Voldemort sneered at the old coot before he practiced his smile and opened the door, stepping out. A twitch began upon his eye, "No worries, Headmaster. I was also-" he swallowed down some vomit, "-looking forward to your company." The Dark Lord's voice had remained the same, only charmed to speak with a slight russian accent.

Twinkling eyes looked up at him, "Marvelous! Just marvelous, my boy!"

A migraine was making its presence known to the Dark Lord as he accompanied the older wizard- with robes a bright purple that could blind a vampire.

"You know, Trent, I have a fantastic cream which stops spasms. Perhaps it would help with that twitch of yours, my boy."

* * *

A youthful boy with a cherubic face, bright green eyes, and jet black hair giggled behind a petite hand at his redheaded friend. The lad was tall, toned, and was currently resembling a tomato.

"Harry! It ain't funny! Bloody hell, that'd hurt!"

Said boy bit his lip to stop more giggles from escaping. Green eyes lite with mirth, "I don't know what your on about, Ron."

A bushy haired girl beside him rolled her eyes and continued to read her book, a small smile on her lips. Harry continued to laugh at his friend as they reached the Great Hall, laughter dying down when the girl, Hermione, scolded them for their petty banter. As they entered the unmistakable sound of giggling, and rushed whispers reached their ears. Looking at each other curiously the three Gryffindors sat at the noisy table. Hermione raised a brow and shot a glance at Lavender Brown, a blonde sitting just across from them.

"What's going on?"

The blonde giggled and nodded to the teachers table, a mysterious man was sitting in between Dumbledore, and McGonagall. "Isn't he just hot?" Another squeak bursted from her mouth.

Ron rolled his eyes and looked longingly at the empty table, no doubt imagining it being filled with steaming delicious food. Hermione and Harry shared a look as their eyes wandered to the man, but they both quickly forgot and sat there chatting idly. Not even five minutes later Harry shivered; he could feel eyes on him, feel them inspecting him thoroughly.

Frowning the small boy looked around trying to detect the person, the students around him were not even looking this way. Glancing at the teachers table with curiosity and immediately sucked in a breath as he meet dark grey eyes. Harry's own eyes couldn't look away from the mysterious man, a blush crept its way up his neck at the handsome man who appeared to be in his late twenties. He had dark brown hair slicked back neatly, tanned skin, and features that seemed to belong to royalty; high cheek bones, strong jaw, broad shoulders and a tall lean built. But those eyes, those grey eyes hadn't looked away from green, inspecting him in a fascinated manner.

"Harry?...Halloooooooo?"

Said boy blinked owlishly as a hand waved in his face. Turning to see an amused Ron he pouted, "Really, Ron?" Quickly looking away to see if he could catch grey once more, he sighed in disappointment when the man was turned to face McGonagall.

"You alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, brown eyes flickering between Harry and the teachers.

The boy ducked his head in embarrassment at being caught, "Yeah, I'm alright."

The girl pursed her lips but turned her attention back to her book, _Hmm, something's definitely up...Oh I'll figure it out later, I need to finish this BL!_

**Two hours later**

The sorting ceremony was finished, but no food had yet to arrive. The students sat with boredom because of that, some even asleep- that percentage included Ron, as Headmaster Dumbledore rambled on with his speech. His cheery voice carrying over the snores of children, Hermione wasn't even paying attention as she continued with her novel, spontaneously giggling or snorting in amusement, sometimes blushing bright red with a smirk on her lips. Harry didn't know what was so interesting when the book's title was: The Side Effects of Untimed Spells.

"-What was I saying? Oh, yes! With the help of our groundskeeper, Hagrid, the wasps nest shall be taken care of. Speaking of wasps, as you all know your old Professor Quirrell had a mental break down and is now in St. Mungo's for further treatment. For your new Defense Against the Dark Arts we have an over qualifying Professor, he is from Russia and has been traveling the world studying anything, and everything-" this comment had made Hermione's head pop up from the depths of her book. "-Please welcome Professor Trent Bogdanov!"

Immediately the hall was filled with girlish squeals, efficiently awaking everyone- even the Professor, as he had been nodding off. The man stood in fluid motion, a smirk planted firmly on thin lips, he bowed his head with grey eyes clearly amused by the attention he was receiving. Harry held his breath when the man parted his lips,

"I hope to have a wonderful experience here at Hogwarts." Several girls had fainted at his deep voice, a voice which crawled up your back in a delicious manner- the accent barely noticeable adding an exotic touch to the man. It was seductive and made Harry close his eyes at the thrill. "I have no doubt this will be a memorable time for us." Once again more giggles rose from the students, Harry joined in with a blush of his own.

"Oh, dear. We'll have to revive them," Dumbledore frowned at half of the student body which had fainted, "Pomfrey, please."

Bogdanov raised a brow and sat back down, shooting an apologetic look at the Headmaster, who just chuckled and winked at the man. Harry could have sworn Bogdanov winced.

* * *

Lord Voldemort closed his bedroom door and leaned against the wood. A hand placed on his eyes for there was a throbbing sensation at the back of them. He could feel the polyjuice start to wear off as he leaned against the door. He had forgotten how annoying, immature, and _extremely_ annoying Dumbledore was. Groaning he rolled his neck, and the Dark Lord moved to his bathroom, flicked his wrist towards the front door efficiently locking it. Discarding his robes on the way he felt his body shifting to it's normal appearance. Rolling stiff shoulders the man grabbed a towel from a cabinet taking it with him into the bathroom. The shower head immediately turned on, steam slowly began to fill the room. Red eyes glanced at the mirror and noticed that his body was indeed his own, it felt good to stand at his normal height once again.

Moving to stand underneath the relaxing water the Dark Lord closed his eyes in exhaust. Suddenly he remembered bright green orbs. A harsh smirk made its way across his lips at the thought of the young boy. Something felt... different about the boy. The way he would dip his head coyly when looking at him made Voldemorts blood boil in lust, he felt the disturbing need to kiss those pouty coral lips. Leaning against tiled walls the man grimaced at the unusual thoughts, he shouldn't care about the shy Gryffindor. But his red eyes snapped open, a snarl on his lips, at the thought of anyone else touching the slender boy.

A moment later the Dark Lord groaned at his immature action, and let his head fall against the cool tiles, "Bloody school! Why the hell did I ever come back?" Voldemort murmured.

**A/N**

_**Hey! Hey you! Yeah-OI! Don't look away! Review you little ...little... *smiles while twitching* ...Princess(Prince?).**_

_**QUESTION! **_

_** I would like to know how you all see Voldemort, how you imagine him from my descriptions? I have a clear picture of him in my head, but I would like to know if I transmitted it correctly.**_

**Review Responses:**

**Sphinx(Fanfiction Lover)****: I understand completely with your past predicament, having no electronics is like living in the stone ages. I thought you'd like your nickname, sphinx. *chuckles* Thank you for that compliment, and yes I do have a life. I usually don't sleep so I write the chapters at night. *Grins evily* I was actually contemplating having Harry being sexually abused "For the Greater Good". Now don't kill me my lovely, I was just saying I was contemplating it *snorts*. You convulsed? *chuckles* Thank you, I try. Anyways yes I think they are a hot pair. *stares as you run away from Fred with indifferent face* Wow, I knew I should've shot that bunny as soon as I saw it. I'm so going to get affected by this somehow I just feel it...damn. **

**Fireotaku18**** : ****Haha yes just perfect.**

**Girlwholovesthis: Woah, woah, woah there. *smirks* Don't hurt yourself. Thank you for the complement.**

**elfland**** : hope this suffices. They will be interacting in the next chapter.**

**NightBrd07****: I am glad you are.**

**Krysania**** : Thank you for helping me out back there *smiles* Please elaborate with the kink, it'll give me ideas.**

**Basill****: Thank you for your enthusiasm, Miss. I hope this was quick enough.**

**Guest1: I updated soon enough right?**

**Guest2: I hope Trent is sexy enough for you. *chuckles* No the demon never told him, Tom figured that out himself. And I try to be humorous ahah. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter not mine.**

_**Didn't have much time to review and revise the whole chapter so pardon if my spelling is off, and grammar. I though a chapter is a chapter better post something!**_

**Chapter Five**

Harry stood at close proximity to a popular Hufflepuff, which was the only possible position in the narrow corridor which was hidden from view. His green eyes sparkled up at the older teen who was holding his waist, albeit with a little too much force. The taller teen grinned at the way Harry mewled when his neck was kissed, a sin no one shall hear besides his own ears. Harry was his, and his alone. He would kill before he'd let anyone touch this enigma of beauty.

The Gryffindor smiled sheepishly when Cedric leaned down and gave him a peck on his cheek. The brown haired teen grinned at the adorable boy before him, "I love it when you do that." He whispered in the others ear.

Harry blushed red and ducked his head biting a plump lip he gazed up at the other and said, "Only for you."

Cedric let a slow smile cross his lips, a sadistic look forming on his face. Harry sucked in gasp of air at the way hazel eyes narrowed. A shiver passed Harry's slender body for his boyfriend always had that look when he began to get rough. Sucking in a harsh breath as the brown haired teen grabbed his arm with a tight grip, Harry's worry grew.

"It better be." Cedric gritted out.

Green eyes widened in fear when fingers squeezed the thin arm, feeling it would bruise Harry whimpered gaining a grin from the taller teen. Cedric's eyes hooded over with lust, his hands sliding under Harry's shirt. The smaller boy began to panic at the cold feeling those hands produced, the feeling of disgust when short nails scratched his skin. It didn't feel right, it never did. Yes, the couple had recently began to get physical, but not completely stepping over the line. Though when those events began to happen Harry always felt pressured with the intercourse. Of course he wouldn't mention anything for fear of upsetting the older boy.

"How I want your pretty little mouth around my-"

"Aw look at the happy queer couple! Gryfindork and Huffleduff."

Cedric's nostrils flared in anger, his face contorting in an ugly manner. Turning around in a flash Cedric's eyes looked over Malfoy, fists balled up ready to connect with the boy in front of them. Although Cedric was the young boy's boyfriend, Draco was one of his friends. Harry might even say best friend. Clutching to the Hufflepuffs hand Harry whispered pleadingly, "Cedric, he only wants you to get mad. Don't take the bate please."

The seventh year shoved Harry away, distinctly knocking down the fragile body. Fuming at the Slytherin Cedric shouted, "Shut up Harry! Leave this to me!"

Draco shot Harry a look that clearly said, 'Don't get involved.' and took out his wand ready to duel. A cruel smile stretched his face, the small boy knew Draco could easily beat the light wizard and he would do it effortlessly. Panicking Harry looked over at Cedric hoping his boyfriend understood the message, instead he was gripping his wand in a deadly grip.

"Prepare to die Malfoy." Cedric barked.

Harry bit his lip in worry when Draco smirked, ready to cast a spell. Worried over the boys in front of him he- without a second thought- jumped forward and stupefied the blond. A look of apology on Harry's face when ice blue eyes stared back at him in confusion.

"Hah! Nice job Harry!" Cedric shouted out.

About to turn to his boyfriend, a voice stopped him in his steps. A voice which caused him the most pleasant shivers. A voice that made his fingers prickle.

"Indeed, nice job _Harry."_

* * *

Voldemort watched as the boy turned to him. Long lashes shielding him from properly viewing bright green orbs. _Such a plebeian name for a beautiful creature. _

"Sir." a soft voice escaped plump lips. Voldemort committed the error of imagining them pressed against his own.

"Detention," with a small smirk on his lips Voldemort looked down at the body of his Death Eater's son. "For stupefying a student."

"Yes, sir."

The small boy was practically melting at his feet. The white unblemished skin turning a rosy red right in front of him. Voldemort continued to take in the younger childs features, just enjoying the magic which danced around them. He could feel his magic reach out and mingle with Harry's. _Such a strong core. I wonder who his parents are? _

"Professor Bog...Bod... Bogda.."

Sneering at the Hufflepuff who had the balls to step into Harry's personal space made him want to rip the seventh years throat out. "Just call me Professor." he said, looking at the student as one would a gum which was stick to the bottom of your shoe; a complete and utter nuisance.

The Hufflepuff scrunched up his nose, making him appear uglier than before , "Professor, Harry here was just giving Malfoy what he deserved!"

Said boy lifted panicked eyes up at the other, who was now blabbing on about the unneeded existence of the Slytherin git. Voldemort wasn't paying attention to either, but rather to a hand which rested on his Harry's hip. A hand that had no business there in the first place.

With gritted teeth the Dark Lord interrupted the brown haired teen and said, "I thought Hufflepuff's weren't hero's, but stupid retards who fled before an angered Professor gave them a months worth of detention."

Said Hufflepuff gulped and looked at Harry with a look of pity, and sprinted off in the other direction.

Turning amused eyes to the Gryffindor Tom began, "I expect you to be in detention at 7 o'clock sharp." He heard his own voice go a few octaves, lower making a pleasant shiver run down Harry's back. The Dark Lord was thoroughly enjoying watching those green meadows glaze over.

"Yes, Professor."

Stepping closer to Harry, Tom smirked down at him, "You may call me Professor Trent."

Green and gray stared unblinking at each other, pupils that belonged in an ocean of green dilated in pleasure. A mixture feelings of want and lust raced through their veins. Possessiveness roaring in the demons own, a type of possessiveness that made one's hair stand from the chilling air and harsh look in his eyes. Voldemort wanted to claim the mortal as his own, to claim that blood untouchable. Unable to resist the Dark Lord let his dark magic fan out to search Harry's own, he felt a small layer of light which was easily peeled back and exposed the rightful dark magic which would only dare belong to his partner.

With eager delight Voldemort saw the small boy gasp and shiver, it caused his cold heart to pump with adrenalin.

"I... I... I should go and..." Harry started off but the words died on his lips as his cheeks heated up. The Dark Lord locked his jaw and regained his control over the demon inside of him bidding him to attack Harry. To devour the young soul. Turning feral eyes away from his prey Voldemort said,

"It would be wise."

Green eyes flickered between his face, the ground, and down the corridor. The boy didn't seem to know what to do; stay or leave. Making the decision for him the older man spun on his heel, robe flaring behind him. His strut tense and angered. Professor Trent's next class would be the subjects to his frustration.

* * *

Harry rushed through the abandoned corridors, the students long gone to their next class. Fortunately it was his free period. His heart was fluttering with all the blood rushing abnormally fast through his body. The young boy felt his body throb with the need to rush back into the Professor's arms. He was running so he letting his feet carry him, carry him away from the other.

**A/N**

_**Sorry about the long wait. I have been busy with many things. Mainly short stories I am going to enter in competitions. So cut me some slack. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW... or I will make Harry a stupid ignorant bitch...as much as I don't mind the bitch part I do enjoy him being more sassy and a smart ass towards Tom.**_

_**Next chapter. We learn more about our dear Harry. **_

_**Also, if you can...I am kind of in a writers block soooo...any ideas?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING**

um... this is awkward...but *hides behind couche* please dont hurt me! Ive been sick and...and well...lazy...and writer's block...and and ...and This just exploded out of my mind really. ahahaha...dont kill me!

**Clarify for those who don't know "latter" means, second, or last of the two.**

**I'm making Hermione more...sassy. She will be OOC**

**Chapter 6**

Harry flung himself down onto his bed, his breath coming in pants and eyes squeezed shut. The young boys heart pumped flowing blood throughout his system as his lungs found it hard to keep up with the harsh inhales of oxygen. Never in his life had Harry felt such sensation prickle his skin, skin which crawled with the need to feel warmth from the Professor- oh, how it made his stomach flip with excitement and heart clench with emotion. Flexing his fingers Harry let a gasp escape his lips, his whole body relaxing before tensing at the thought of the older man.

Why had he felt such need to be close to the Professor?

Oh it didnt seem to matter in the moment he had been before such intense grey eyes, the demanding aura Trent had made his body shiver and melt. Green eyes snapped open, _Wait! He can't be Trent to me! He is my professor. I shouldn't even be thinking about him in such a manner, in any manner!_ Despite the lecture he was begging to give himself he remembered the man's tall structure, which seemed could easily scoop him up and protect him. A hyper giggle left the boy's lips as he curled in on himself- _Well it can't hurt to think about him, as long as I dont touch in real life. _Giggling once again he let his imagination take over, the thoughts of Trent sweeping him up like a princess made him blush to his roots.

"Hmmm either Cedric had a change of heart, or you have a crush on someone else."

Harry abruptly sat up from his position and turned wide eyes to his best friend who casually let herself in the room. The brown haired girl rose a brow as she plopped herself down next to him.

"I take it the latter?" she said as she scooped her waist length hair up into a bun. Harry bit his lip and sighed as he looked up at his sister, practically, with the most innocent look known to man.

"I couldn't help it. I mean you know me-"

"I like to think so, yes."

The boy gave her a look and let his head fall onto her lap, "You know I have never cheated, or thought of cheating on Cedric." The brown haired girl hummed in agreement and ran her fingers through soft ebony hair. "But.. I think... I deserve at least this one. I mean it's... It's like..." bright green eyes turned up to the ceiling in attempts to find the words he was looking for written up on the rafters. "Like my heart need's to feel him to be satisfied." letting out an exasperated breath Harry let his eyes wander.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Hermione asked, a smile working on pink lips.

With his eyes closed, a smile surfaced; a smile the girl had never seen before on her little brother. It was one of affections and wonderful memories- one would have on a sunny day. His soft voice persuaded her out of her musings,

"I... I know it's not right. And I _know_ it's only on my part since it was like love at first sight, and all that silly nonsense." clear green eyes gazed up at her, putting her in a small state of shock at seeing such... emotion in them. "It's the new professor, Hermione."

Brown eyes slowly widened, her lips parted in surprise as a petite hand rose to cover her mouth. "Oh, dear."

"I know Herm...its pointless..." he said softly, and sat up.

"O-Oh my gosh!"

Green eyes descended in shame as he waited for a disapproving comment to reach his ears, instead a giggle drew his attention. Looking up Harry saw Hermione biting her lip with the most perverted look possible on her lovely features.

"That... is... positively SEXY!" The girl giggled- a crazy look shining in her brown eyes, the boy was beginning to feel slightly concerned for his sister.

"Um...Herm?"

"Harry, forget about Cedric! Professor Bogdanov is definitely a better option!" the young witch exclaimed, "Plus, you know how I feel about that pompous Hufflepuff?" here she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, lost in her own conversation. "I mean really you're not _that _hot_, _Cedric. Calm the fuck down."

Harry was positively baffled at his best friends words, he knew she never liked Cedric but this was just plain silly?!

"Hermione!" he shouted to catch her attention, brown eyes seemed to finally notice him.

"What?" She replied, her voice calm and collected at the bewildered face her friend sported.

"What do you mean 'what'?! I can't just leave Cedric!"

Harry thought that was clear enough, since the Hufflepuff had been a good boyfriend to Harry. Albeit some moments scared the Gryffindor, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. They had been together for four months now, and that was saying something considering how attractive Cedric is. The Hufflepuff could easily get another boyfriend, or girlfriend with a snap of his fingers.

"Harry... are you really that blind to the way he acts towards you?" her concerned voice told the boy. Green eyes looked out towards the window leading out to a colorful sky. "You can't possibly not notice the way he hurts you, hes left more bruises than those Dursleys."

"I know, alright!" huffing Harry closed his eyes, "I know." he said, his voice weak.

Hermione bit her lip and coddled the boy to her chest.

"I don't know where you get this mad idea that he is the only person who can love you romantically."

Harry closed his eyes feeling like someone had just stabbed his heart, "I can't possibly be loved...I'm just not worthy of it. He... he has shown me mercy."

Gripping the slender body closer the girl felt desperate to show her little brother others can, and probably already love him. Who wouldn't? He was so sweet, and caring. The way he acted, and thought was so innocent, some couldn't bare touch him for the fear of smearing him. It was like he was a fragile rose which contained the sweetest nectar. His skin, his eyes, his body; he probably didn't even notice how enticing he was. Nevertheless, she knew how other men looked at him, they wanted him for themselves; to be kept locked away like a porcelain doll. She knew they dreamed of how he would respond in bed. They dreamed of getting their dirty fingers on his milky skin and sinking into his heat.

Hermione saw all this and had protected her little brother in anyway she could. Until Cedric had come along, she thought he had been different, she was mistaken. Now Harry had let him into his world, and once he sank his fangs into Harry's innocent heart the Gryffindor was poisoned, following after a image which wasn't true.

"Harry... you don't know unless you give people a chance. Don't fall for those idiot word please."

"Hermione... I don't want to try again. I can't lose Cedric- he is the only one to accept me!" the green eyed boy said, he was borderline sobbing. He knew not many liked him, thats why they gave him those stares. Such evil stares. He could always feel eyes raking up and down him, it made the hairs raise from his neck.

How could she make Harry understand?! It drove her crazy with the knowledge her friend didn't understand, it was like he didn't want to accept it!

"Harry... just. Lets just forget it alright? I won't push the matter further." she said in defeat.

The girl would always despise the Dursleys for making her best friend this insecure. It broke her heart at the sight of crystallized tears dripping from emerald eyes. Hopefully Harry could see he had the power to make Professor Bogdanov turn eyes towards him, if anyone could it would be Harry. She would not let such strong feelings be dismissed because of his insecurity problem. Hermione knew the feeling she saw radiate from her little brother was powerful, and she was determined to let it consume her friend.

* * *

**I have a friend who has the problem Harry does. She just can't believe anyone other than her current douche bag boyfriend is the only one to ever love her. Please...**

**Oh my cousin is the one who helps me with review responses, and since he isn't here currently... he's off in San Diego without me (douche bag)... i'm not going to respond yet to reviews, its our bonding time lol. Don't tell him that ;) plus he helps me write a good dominante Tom... and the sex scenes... since I have absolutely no experience in that area...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! it really helps me! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**VERY IMPORTANT! A/N: **_Oh so I think many of you get the idea Harry is going to be all like a little girl that crys at the sight of a spider, uhhhh no! Im sorta basing his character on my friend and trust me she is not all whiny-crying, she is only in the subject of love...which annoys the fuck outa me. Okay, heres the thing Harry only has a complex in that area, and we will find out the rest of his complex character later together.

_**Also**_ wanted to point out that when Tom is "Trent" he has his own voice, but has a spell cast on it so it seems like he has an accent. In the beginning when he came to the school everyone fainted when he spoke, not by looking at Trent. SOOOO its Tom's sexy voice which caused them to faint from tingles.

**chapter 7**

Quite honestly the Greatest Dark Lord was bored. He had no Death Eaters to strike fear in, nor did he have Bellatrix to entertain him. In Hogwart's there wasn't much to do- except for plan classes (Voldemort rarely did that for he did not care about the youngsters education), and look for the Potter heir; he had not seen a single hair of that boy, which was odd. Voldemort was not happy about that, Lily and James Potter were his best Death Eaters, and if he dare say- his only friends. So why would their son be influenced to the Light side? Dumbledore.

With an angry snarl Tom thought, _That old coot is an insane, manipulative, pedofile bastard! _

Growling in annoyance Tom swiped at his wand and made for the detention room, which was coincidentally Snape's classroom- not a jolly place. As the Dark Lord thought about detention, he realized he never once had it when he was younger, thank Merlin!

Slamming open the potions professors door from pure vexation about his predicament, he cursed Dumbledore. Placing his dragon skin boots upon Snape's desk, head laid back resting on the leather cushion. With one last snarl our Dark Lord decided to take a nap, shortening the dreadful detention; it wasn't something he could handle for a full hour, Merlin only knows how Snape does it- probably the reason why he hates children so much.

Without worry the man began to drift off to wonderland, his senses relaxing as they entered the unknown land of dreams. Unbeknownst to him a small head peaked into the room, wide green eyes landed on a handsome face, which was laxed from sleep. The boy stepped into the room, his stance awkward as he stood by the door unsure if he should sit at a desk or leave.

Opting to enter the room the teen walked to stand in front of the man, to observe his features which begged him to be caressed. Harry really didn't know why he was so engrossed with his Professor, it's not like he was a celebrity. _He practically is, _a small voice in his head spoke for his eyes the teen tilted his head as a strange thought flitted through his brain; _It doesn't really suit him, the face. He seems out of place in his own body- constricted almost. _It was a stupid thought really, how would a man be out of place in his own body?

Green eyes outlined rough features- features like a roman soldier. Harry's eyes wandered down to land on the man's full lips; _They're too full, I really don't see them on him. Oh, but how I adore his voice, it seems to fit him perfectly. _

A small smile made its way to the boy's own lips as he found his other favorite part of the man, those eyes. It wasn't their color- no, it was their intensity. It made him shiver in all the right places. _His eyes should be a darker shade. Oh, what am I thinking? They're _his_ eyes. _The silver color really was unfitting for him though.

_Wait a minute... shouldn't they be closed?_

The Dark Lord had awoken to find intense green eyes studying him, almost caressing him. It was rather funny how he would awake too such an ironic situation. The one boy he would gladly kidnap away from the castle was right in front of him, just there for his taking. He hadn't even noticed Voldemort awaken, not that the man cared if he did.

_He really is beautiful isn't he? _Voldemort thought to himself. _Not many have that innocent air around them. Why is it I am so ...obsessed over him already. _Silver eyes captured green and made them fall submissive slowly, the boys spirit could be found withering away to the Dark Lords feet. Without breaking their trance Tom said, voice low and husky,

"Are you an angel here to save me from my own wickedness, or are you a trick of my demonic mind?"

No sound was made as Harry looked upon the man with an emotion no one could ever explain to another, unless one would experience it themselves. It wasn't something he could stop, almost like a hurricane stirring up- the only thing they could do was to hang on for the ride.

The young boys cheekbones filled with a lovely shade of pink, for he had yet to respond to the man's question. Sucking in a breath, he began to search around with his eyes to avoid the piercing silver gaze.

"I haven't saved myself, or anyone else. What makes you think I can save you?"

Tom slowly stood up, his gaze never wavering. The demon in him practically chuckled in excitement at the thought of possessing those greens orbs which held so much passion. He felt his bones pulse with the need to return back to their proper length. His blood slowly rushed through his body, calling out to the youngster.

"Maybe I must save you first." the rough low voice stated.

It was silent. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard.

Tom observed how long lashes fluttered and green peaked under them, lush lips parted and out surfaced a pink tongue. The man truly was in a trance, his silver eyes locked with the face that beckoned him forward. Seduction oozed out from the boy and Tom had to fight the urge to sweep him away, if not to ruin his plans.

Finally a small soft voice said,

"Then please don't waste any time."

_It's as if I wasn't myself,_ Harry thought momentarily to himself, _Since the moment I saw the professor._

He couldn't breathe correctly; maybe it was because of the guilt he felt at the thought of Cedric. Maybe it was his heart which couldn't stand to not be apart any longer from the man who was now walking towards him, silver liquid begging Harry to come closer.

Soon they stood face to face. Harry's heart beat rapidly as Tom's lust rushed through his body. Slowly the man cupped the boys soft cheek, and lowered his face. Lips touched with passion as electricity flowed through both their bodies. The velvety feel of the boys lips against his own made the older man growl with possessiveness, Tom felt the need to mark this boy as his.

Gasping in surprise Harry let the mans talented tongue invade his mouth, and wrapped his arms around his professors neck as the man tasted the sweet cavern available to him. Tom"s hands wandered down the boy's back loving the way he shuddered under his touch. Harry tangled his fingers in soft hair, as a hot mouth practically devoured his very soul. Oh did this man know how to kiss! The way his tongue would caress the younger's, soft nibble's on his lips made the Gryffindor gasp every time; Harry was practically melting into a puddle of hormones.

The Dark Lord felt he was tasting heaven's sweet, sweet wine with his very own lips. This boy in his arms is his very own addiction, he could feel it now. He no longer needed the potion to find his soulmate for this boy here was exactly that. He could feel it, the way Harry moved to fit him, the sounds of pleasure, and the way green lite up. It was all the evidence he needed.

_My precious little Harry. _At that moment he savored his little angel; a sudden thought occurred to him as the boy murmured his fake name. _How do I not know his full name? _

Unfortunately he had to remove his lips from the boys and watched as a dazed face was marred with a frown accompanied by a disappointed whine,

"Why'd you stop?"

Chuckling Lord Voldemort trailed his nose to the back of his mate's ear and nipped it,

"My lovely, I still have not had the grace of knowing your full name."

Harry shivered in the men's arms and opened his eyes to look into quicksilver,

"Harry. Harry Potter."

**AND IM ALIVE! **

**Review my little fanfiction Voldemarry Lovers! Sorry to busy to go over mistakes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dont own anything.**

**I used my imagination.**

**Sorry If I spelled stuff wrong, you know just human here ahah.**

**Um... yup...**

_**This font is when the Demon is talking to Tom in his mind.**_

**Demon VIII**

Cedric grinned in content and snapped his hips forward pushing his dick into the slimy warmth of the Hufflepuff's vagina Taking a sip of the Firewhiskey the teen sighed in relief, grabbing hold of the bitches hair he pushed on her upper back and leaned forward to get more friction. How he loved the feeling of sex and whiskey combined together after a long day of dealing with Harry.

A laugh escaped the teen's lips as he thought of the Boy-Who-Lived. He only was with the idiot Gryffindor because of his money, and status. Not to mention the kid's body was like a ripe strawberry, ready to be picked. Such a sweet little angel, soon to be his fuck toy. Cedric came with a shout at the thought of Harry's tight, tight, unused hole and those red perfect cupid lips- he could only imagine them around his penis.

"Cedric you comin' to the party 'night?" the red head purred, her red lipstick smeared and hair in dismay. Said teen stood and took a gulp from the half empty bottle, his body slick from sweat.

"I don' know," hazel eyes narrowed over a window overlooking the forbidden forest, "Gotta check on my lil' fuck."

The girl rolled her eyes as she stood, paying no mind to her nakedness, and swayed over to the Hufflepuff. Dragging her overly tanned hands on his shoulders she pouted, and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Why don' you jus' dump 'im?" she insisted as her hand traveled down his chest and cupped his junk. Cedric grunted, his hands smashing the now empty bottle and instead opted for squeezing the girls freckled boob's together. Cedric fisted her sweaty hair and dragged her into a sloppy kiss.

"Mmmm, sweety, 'cus he has an ass you should be jealous of."

* * *

Irony was the worlds way of saying 'Haha! Gotcha- ya cheeky bastard!'. In some situations it was amusing to see how ironic it turned out, in others you're shit faced out of luck. As it seemed for Lord Voldemort he had the pleasure of experiencing the better of the two, where it all works out in the end really. You, and fate are happy- both satisfied with the day's events.

Staring into dazed green eyes he couldn't help but let out a snort; Harry Potter had come and fallen into his arms like a lonely maiden. How convenient. He honestly had thought Dumbledore's new pet would be so up the old man's ass Tom wouldn't be able to tell where Dumble started, and where Potter ended- turns out the boy was just out of the light's jurisdiction.

Harry was just what he needed; a mate, and the light's Savior. Now the only road bump was to convince the boy of his position in Lord Voldemort's life, but it seemed he was making pretty good progress so far.

"Is there something wrong?" a meek voice said.

Tom's eyes landed on green once more, that color was very unique- as was the boy he held in his arms. The demon in him gave a feral noise, and he felt a presence in him begin to stir. It felt as if he was nauseous, but at the same time never the wiser.

_**Let's take him now, Tom! I won't protest, and you certainly won't protest. He- well... he might protest a tad, but with a kisses here and there he'll melt for us in a jiffy.**_

Silver eyes began to flicker to maroon red, as the creature in him fought more to surface. His fingers twitched and fisted the boy closer.

_Not now, Beleth, we must wait and lure him in. _The man locked his jaw when he felt the monster in him press against his mind harshly.

_**What do you think we are doing, Mr. Riddle! **_It snarled back at him.

Tom's eyesight blurred and the way the boy was looking at him, he knew something was off too. _We do not want him running off scared! Now calm down! _He growled and let a surge of power restrain the demon.

"Trent?" Harry asked, voice quivering as he saw the man in front of him practically battle with himself. Harry knew now that the man was definitely hiding his true form as he saw the flicker in his eyes. That did not scare him though.

It gave him ease, rather.

The older man squeezed the younger closer to himself, the demon was getting out of control. It was growing stronger within him, he felt it and now with this incident it was proven the damn demon Lord had used him.

Grinding his teeth together, the older man held his reserve in lashing out at the demon. Instead he opted for raising his head and placing distance between the enigma of beauty and himself.

Thinking up a quick lie he said, "I don't wish to alarm you, but I fear you have no knowledge of what we are doing. We, I might add, can easily be found."

Tom lowered his eyes to land on red lips, it only served to fuel his need; the demon in him crackled in delight. Harry lowered his eyes in shame, and hugged himself. He hadn't thought of that through, the man had been busy giving him the pleasure of a lifetime, and now he abruptly stopped. Something finally cracked within the young boy.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry demanded, green burning with confusion and slight anger.

Tom smirked, shaking his head he walked to stand behind his desk. "Unfortunately, no."

Huffing in distress the young boy placed his hands on his hips, and pouted. "Well, what the fuck is happening. Because one minute you're practically sucking the very life out of me-"'Tom contained a growl forming deep in his chest, and gripped the desk harshly, nails digging into the wood. "-then you're suddenly having a moral dilemma!"

The Dark Lord was quite shocked that the once meek Gryffindor suddenly began to talk back. It just made the boy more interesting, taking a deep breath he tightened his hold on the wood.

"It's not a question of morals, my sweet. I just realized how dangerous it might be for us to continue in this particular room."

"Oh, you are full of bullshit!" Harry shouted. His chest was tight, and his eyes stung with unshed tears. It was all too surreal, he knew it was too good to be true. Realizing he was just going to be shot down- Harry squeezed his eyes shut, heart slowly crumbling. _Cedric was right, no one can love me, only him. Oh why did I do this? _

"I think I should go now." the small voice returned and Tom didn't like it, it was not his lovely's personality.

Someone had done something to him, someone had trained him.

Busy calming the demon, Tom was having trouble processing what was going on. But he couldn't let the boy leave. He needed Harry with him, on his side, and in his arms. It was a question of restraint for now.

A snarl left Voldemort's lips, and in a blink of an eye the older man was standing before Harry, "No, I do not wish for you to leave." he spat out.

Harry sucked in breath at how fast the man was, once again his eyes were flickering from silver to red. The color of blood. The man's skin also felt colder, he looked drained for the way he was panting suggested he just ran a marathon. _What is he hiding?_

Narrowing his eyes the boy stood feeling the professors magic surrounding his own, it was almost out of control- the dark energy. It swirled and collaborated with his own. Intertwining and engulfing his magical core, soothing his body. Harry had felt this only once before, when Trent had first encountered him. Breathing in the cold air which floated around him, he closed his eyes and basked in the man's aura. It was pure dark- he loved it.

It felt like sin spilling through his body.

Green orbs opened, and a hand lifted to cup the taller man's chin, feeling stubble he smiled softly. His eye's were now full blown bright maroon, skin snowy white; Harry watched the man lean forward and claim his lips roughly, nothing like before- it was pure possessive instincts driving his professor. Hands came up and sank to cup his scalp as a growl ripped through the older man's mouth, he licked and bite the young man. Like an animal.

Tom couldn't fight it anymore, he needed to claim this being as his own, the demon in him was in full blown hysterics as he watched Voldemort ravage the Gryffindor. Tom was trying to fight it back as he kissed the boy hoping it would sedate the demon.

_**Yes! Eat his very soul! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Tom forced himself to slow down, his bites turning into soft kisses- the kiss turned from rough to sweet as the older man regained his control. The demon's voice began to melt into the background as Tom took in slow breaths, his taste buds savoring Harry. He heard small mewl's coming from the youngster, and Voldemort couldn't help but groan.

"Harry, don't leave."

For some reason the young boy felt his professor wasn't talking about physically leaving, but spiritually. He didn't want Harry to leave, the real one. Placing a trembling hand on the man's muscled chest, he shivered as he backed up.

He wanted to stay, that was why he was mad to being with. No, he'd stay. He'd stay with this man. It felt right. A small smile found his lips. Standing on his tiptoes the delicate boy placed a soft kiss on the professors.

"Harry, where are you, you little shit!"

Harry froze.

His heart rate rose, as his hands began to tremble. The older man saw this and tried to place a hand on the others face, but the boy jumped back and began to hyperventilate. His eyes went wide and glazed over with fear.

"N-No...no..no...no...no." the boy began to say as he wiped and scratched at his face, trying to get rid of the evidence that the professor had left.

Tom was puzzled, didn't the child want to stay with him?

He watched as Harry ran to a desk at the far side of the room and sat, as if he was in detention the whole time.

"Oh, there you are my little fuck."

The Dark Lord raised his eyes and saw the Hufflepuff walk in with a snobby confidence. It made him clench his hands, and grind his teeth in rage. _That little shit,_ Tom thought, _Coming in here like a fucking King. _

He felt his magic tremble and shake with the urge to explode the kid's dick off. The cocky way the Hufflepuff smirked up at him, was enough to make him use muggle terms to knock out white teeth. He was seeing red.

Cedric walked up to the Dark Lord and sneered. "Professor, your eyes are red. Hangover?"

Tom felt his torso twitch with the need to tackle the kid down and rip his head off.

"Yes."

"Hmmm." Hazel eyes left the older man's face toward Harry. "Well Professor, I've come to take this shit out of your hands now." he said, and backed up, "Let's go!"

Harry scrambled out of his chair and followed the Hufflepuff out of the room without a single glance towards Tom.

The Dark Lord stood tense, his fists trembling with anger as the room temperature dropped to dangerous degrees. The mans face was passive as if nothing was wrong in the world, but his stance said it all.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Abruptly every single desk exploded one at a time. Clouds of dust formed rapidly as shards of wood flew around the room. Red eyes glowed in the midst of it all.

**Review plz me lovely audience. Oh and how shall Rons personality be like?**


End file.
